Reedwhisker
|pastaffie = None |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Unknown Reedpaw Reedwhisker Reedwhisker Reedwhisker |familyl = Mistystar Perchkit, Pikepaw Primrosepaw |familyt = Mother: Brothers: Sister: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Rippletail, Pouncetail, Hollowflight , Lizardpaw |precededby1 = Mistyfoot |succeededby1 = None |position1 = Deputy |livebooks = Moonrise, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Mistystar's Omen, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior,Battles of the Clans, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None }} Reedwhisker is a slender black tom with small, neat ears and dark gray eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm : In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Forest of Secrets :He is one of Mistyfoot's kits seen floating on a mat of twigs and leaves when the river that borders RiverClan and ThunderClan is flooded. Fireheart and Graystripe see the mat with the two kits on top of it, and try to rescue the kits. The mat starts to break up and he plunges into the flooded river. Fireheart and Graystripe manage to save the young tom and Fireheart watches over him while Graystripe gets the other kit. The two warriors cross a fallen tree to return the two kits to RiverClan. Mistyfoot sees her two kits and rushes over to the ThunderClan warriors to greet them. Mistyfoot starts to fiercely lick her kit and then herds them off to the camp. In the New Prophecy Arc Moonrise :Reedpaw is not listed in the allegiances, but is a young RiverClan apprentice. :He accidentally falls into the river and then hits his head and falls partially unconscious. After Mistyfoot pulls him out with the help of Hawkfrost and Mothwing, Leafpaw arrives to help. Mothwing, the medicine cat apprentice, panics and forgets her training. Leafpaw takes over and saves him with the advice of Spottedleaf. Mistyfoot escorts him home alongside Hawkfrost. :When Brightheart and Cloudtail go missing, Leafpaw wonders if they fell in the river, like Reedpaw did. Twilight :Reedpaw receives his warrior name, Reedwhisker, between ''Starlight and Twilight. :Reedwhisker first appears when he is sent to help Mothwing and Leafpool when the cats of RiverClan fall ill, along with his mother Mistyfoot. He asks Leafpool if she remembers who he is, because she had helped save him, after Mistyfoot had pulled him out of the river, when he was still a young apprentice. He reveals he is a warrior now when she says she doesn't remember. He offers to collect yarrow and juniper berries for Leafpool and Mothwing with his apprentice, Ripplepaw, while Mistyfoot goes to explore the territory for anything that would've caused the sickness in the camp. ''Sunset : In the Power of Three Arc The Sight : He has a new apprentice, Pouncepaw. Dark River :When Hollypaw wanders into the RiverClan camp, Reedwhisker confronts her, asking why she is there and tries to prevent Voletooth from attacking her. She tells him that she wanted to help, and he disbelieving repeats what she says to him. After she explains, he instructs her to go back to the Island and wash off the otter dung she had used to disguise her scent. :Reedwhisker, Pouncepaw, Minnowpaw and Voletooth are pushing stones into the stream to block off the water and to make it deeper. When a Twoleg dog tries attacking them, Reedwhisker yells for Hollypaw and Willowpaw to come with him. Reedwhisker goes to Leopardstar telling her Hollypaw was spying on RiverClan. Eclipse :Reedwhisker is seen with Mosspelt when they go and help WindClan with the battle against ThunderClan and ShadowClan. He makes only one remark, reminding her to be silent during the attack. It is noted that all the RiverClan cats are increasingly uncomfortable in the thick undergrowth. He is beaten by Lionpaw in a fight. ''Long Shadows : Sunrise :When Blackstar, Onestar, and Leopardstar come to tell Firestar to get rid of Sol, Reedwhisker appears to help defend his leader. He along with Leopardstar and the others argue fiercely against ThunderClan taking in the rogue. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Reedwhisker appears when a ThunderClan patrol goes to the lake for water. He seems to be very hostile, and reminds them that Leopardstar had claimed the lake at the Gathering. Then Cloudtail says that they're just going to the lake for water, he hesitates, but then agrees to let them only take some water. :Soon after, Dovepaw sees him on a patrol with Mistyfoot and Mothwing, using her extra-sensitive senses. When Dovepaw senses the sick cat in RiverClan, she can also hear Reedwhisker, Mothwing, and Mistyfoot talking about Leopardstar's state. He is clearly worried about his leader and thinks that she might die. He then asks Mothwing how many lives Leopardstar had left. It is made clear that he is very respected in the Clan. :Later, his former apprentice, Rippletail, is killed by the beavers while fighting them, to destroy their dam in order to bring the water back to the lake. Fading Echoes :Reedwhisker is seen at a Gathering. Night Whispers :Reedwhisker is now the new deputy of RiverClan. At a Gathering, he is seen asking if the Clans will obey the truce. Sign of the Moon :Reedwhisker is seen at a Gathering. The Forgotten Warrior :During a Gathering, Mistystar announces that there are few problems with Twolegs fishing in the lake. Reedwhisker shows great disdain for the Twolegs, going as far as to make fun of their abilities, most notably about their fishing skills. Mistystar gives him an amused glance before sitting back down. :When Hollowflight is talking to Ivypool, Reedwhisker calls Hollowflight and tells him that RiverClan is leaving. The Last Hope :Reedwhisker is seen escorting Jayfeather to the WindClan border along with Minnowtail, Beetlewhisker and Hollowflight. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Reedwhisker is revealed to be RiverClan's new deputy under Mistystar's leadership. :He appears briefly during the great battle between all four Clans on ThunderClan territory. He is part of a patrol that finds the ShadowClan warrior, Spiderfoot hiding in an abandoned Twoleg nest. He asks Pouncetail if he should finish off the cowardly warrior, but eventually Spiderfoot is let go. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :When he votes for Firestar, Reedwhisker mentions that Firestar saved his life and that he believes that Firestar can do it again, thus, it is believed that he is one of Mistyfoot's kits who is washed away in the flood in ''Forest of Secrets, and rescued by Fireheart and Graystripe. In the Novellas ''Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :Reedwhisker is seen in the beginning of the ebook, after Mistyfoot announces Leopardstar's death, and honors Mistyfoot's leadership. Mistyfoot remembers when he and his littermates had been at her belly and how every day she took pride in the great warrior he had become. After the meeting ends he offers to tell the other leaders of Leopardstar's death, but Mistyfoot tells him not to, and that they'll find out soon enough. He then offers to lead a border patrol instead to check if a fox they had scented the day before had come back. Mistystar tells him to, and to also check for squirrels and mice. When Graymist questions Mistyfoot about her deputy Reedwhisker calls her away for her patrol. :Later that night Mistyfoot names Reedwhisker as deputy. He says that he is honored to be chosen and that he will lay down his life for her and his Clanmates. When Mistystar lays her muzzle across his head she thinks that it still smells as it had when he was a kit. Mossypaw mutters that Mistystar only chose Reedwhisker because he was her son, but Minnowtail defends him saying he is a loyal warrior who will make a good deputy. Mistystar tries to make herself believe that wasn't the reason for her decision. Mothwing tells her it was a brave choice, but the right one. :When Mistystar returns from receiving her nine lives, Reedwhisker meets her and asks her if she met with their ancestors. She tells him and all of RiverClan that she did, and she would lead her Clan until her last breath. Reedwhisker tells her that Mothwing had told him that they had seen Firestar and a WindClan patrol. He offers to take a patrol to Blackstar. Mistystar thanks him, and that he should return before dark. Mistystar then tells herself to remember to tell him one of her lives came from Perchkit. :When Reedwhisker returns with his patrol he is shocked by the lack of prey and offers to take a patrol into the marshes, and asks Mintfur to take the apprentices into the reeds beyond the border. Mistystar is taken aback by his commands, forgetting he was deputy for a moment. She offers to come with him on the patrol and Icewing and Pebblefoot join them. During the patrol, Mistystar catches a vole which Reedwhisker praises her for. :A few days later Reedwhisker, Pebblefoot, and Mistystar are by the lake. Pebblefoot asks if it's worth fishing, and Reedwhisker replies that it isn't, adding that Hollowpaw and Rushpaw asked to practice battle training on their own, saying they wanted to practice the crouch-and-leap they had taught them. When Mistystar says they should take a patrol beyond the border Reedwhisker offers to go, but she says he should take a patrol along the WindClan border. Back in the clearing he is seen selecting the cats to go on patrol. :After Mistystar's patrol finds the baby mice Reedwhisker is seen arguing with Mossypaw, when Rushpaw and Hollowpaw haven't appeared to claim their mouse yet, and Mossypaw wants it. When they come Mistystar tells them Reedwhisker saved them a mouse. :When Mistystar is searching for the spot Hollowpaw and Rushpaw had been training at earlier Reedwhisker finds her and says that Hollowpaw and Rushpaw are in trouble by the Twoleg dens, where Reedwhisker's patrol was. He explains to her when they reach the dens that the two apprentices are trapped by dogs, saying he wanted to warn her. He orders everyone to distract the dogs while he leads Hollowpaw and Rushpaw out, saying that they won't come out on their own. As he and Mallownose help the apprentices out the dogs turn on them. After the other three cats jump clear and Reedwhisker prepares to leap one of the dogs leaps up and bites him. Mallownose grabs him and leaps to the other side of the wall to safety. They carry him carefully back to camp, keeping to the top of the bank, so as not to risk Reedwhisker falling in. When they reach camp Mothwing quickly takes charge of the situation, asking why she smelled dog. Mistystar says to let Willowshine handle his injury. While she treats him Mistystar vows that she won't lose him. :When Mistystar leaves camp Stonefur appears to her, saying Reedwhisker is just alive, and that he will need Mothwing's help to survive. :When she returns to camp and Reedwhisker has been moved she panics for a second, fearing he is dead, but Graymist says they moved him to the medicine cats' den. When she enters Wilowshine confirms what Stonefur said, that he is just alive. She tells Mothwing that she made a mistake and that Reedwhisker needs her. :When Mistystar wakes to find Mothwing at the Moonpool she asks how Reedwhisker is, to which Mothwing replies that he is sleeping peacefully and should be fine. Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *He has ThunderClan blood, since his mother, Mistystar, was Bluestar's daughter. *Kate Cary has said that she wishes that three of Mistystar's four kits could have been Graymist, Rippletail, and Reedwhisker. However, Reedwhisker is confirmed by Vicky later in the same chat, making Rippletail too young to be from the same litter. **Later it is revealed that Graymist and Rippletail were not Reedwhisker's littermates, and that the litter Fireheart saved from the river consisted of Reedwhisker and either Primrosepaw or Pikepaw, and that Reedwhisker's fourth sibling was Perchkit. *One thing to be noted, however, is that Reedwhisker was an older kit in ''Forest of Secrets, about to be apprenticed, and then he is a new apprentice in Moonrise, despite the time gap. He gets his warrior name between Starlight and Twilight. *In The Last Hope ''he is mistakenly called Reedfeather twice. *One of Mistystar's kits were called gray in ''Forest of Secrets. This could mean Pikepaw was one of the kits saved by Fireheart and Graystripe, however it could have also been a mistake in describing Reedwhisker, Primrosepaw or Perchkit. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Mistystar: Sister: :Primrosepaw: Brothers: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Grandfather: :Oakheart: Grandmother: :Bluestar: Uncle: :Stonefur: Aunt: :Mosskit: Great-Uncle: :Crookedstar: Great-Aunt: :Snowfur: Great-Great Uncle: :Goosefeather: Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Shellheart: Great-Grandmothers: ''' :Moonflower: :Rainflower: '''Cousins: :Silverstream: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Whitestorm: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Sorreltail: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molepaw: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Fernpaw: :Sorrelpaw: :Hollypaw: Tree Quotes Deputy Ceremony References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Sunset characters Category:Twilight characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Characters Category:Deputy Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters